


Flawless

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Dog, Runners, Running, Small Victories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: For the prompts:Write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby.Write seven sentences from the perspective of a passerby witnessing the scene.





	Flawless

  
Ray’d been running since before dawn, probably around six miles or so, and his legs shook. Which is probably why he ran into the table, his normally quick reflexes rubbery, a huge welt raising on his knee.

A long string of perfectly conjugated Lakota curses tripped from his mouth, and Crow Horse caught Ray’s eye, and grinned.

“Not one mistake,” he said, and Ray smiled, too.

***

Jimmy got back from his run with Master Who Fed Him, long miles of prairie dust clinging to his coat. Lots of jackrabbits and coyote trails to smell, and this morning, even some deer spoor to roll in. Master Who Fed Him had said something about a Bath after that, though.

Master Who Shooed Him Off the Bed was making breakfast, bacon and eggs and thick slabs of buttery toast, when they came in. Master Who Fed Him gave Jimmy some water and then immediately ran himself into the kitchen table, and grabbed his knee, shouting angry words. Jimmy thought maybe he would have a fight with Master Who Shooed Him Off the Bed, which sometimes happened when they said angry words, but instead they started smiling, and Master Who Shooed Him Off the Bed grabbed Master Who Fed Him and kissed him, hard.

Later Master Who Fed Him gave him some bacon and toast, and Jimmy decided it was a good day.  



End file.
